O Caso do Livro Roubado
by Pearll
Summary: Ciúme, romance, conversas tardias, sonetos e todas as coisas incríveis que poderiam acontecer numa única madrugada. ADMM
1. Capítulo 1 : Albus

**Atenção: **Essa fic foi um desafio da Uhura. Foi também por inspiração de Shakespeare. Então culpem a eles e não a mim!

**Desafio: **Albus e Minerva não são um casal no início da história. Albus, por qualquer motivo, deve procurar Minerva no meio da noite. Minerva deve ter em seu quarto ou em seu banheiro algo que a faça lembrar de Albus e que ela espera que ninguém saiba que está lá. Albus deve ver/encontrar isso (não necessariamente na mesma noite em que ele a procura). A história tem que acabar com um beijo *-*

**n/a:** Toda a fic será escrita em primeira pessoa, alternando o personagem do qual o ponto de vista será abordado.

Outro detalhe que eu gostaria de ressaltar é que, só para provar que o amor não tem idade, fiz essa história o mais atemporal que pude. Assim, você pode imaginá-la ocorrendo em qualquer período a partir de 1956 e antes dos anos 90. A escolha é sua.

Sem mais enrolações, lá vai:

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 1: Albus**

Passa da meia-noite, um frio de gelar os ossos, e eu ainda estou perambulando pelo jardim. Esperando. Um chocolate quente não cairia nada mal agora, mas eu não arredaria o pé daqui nem mesmo por isso. Mantenho-me em guarda e atento.

Porque... bom, eu ainda não sei o porquê. Devia estar em minha cama agora, afundando no sétimo sono, mas não consigo. É torturante ficar lá, remoendo essa amargura em meu peito. E, ainda que sejam igualmente terríveis os pensamentos ao ar livre e sob o sereno, aqui me parece menor essa sensação opressora de impotência. Ainda que não tenha a mínima intenção de fazer nada a respeito, daqui posso ao menos manter minha vigília.

Sei perfeitamente que minhas chances são muito poucas e posso sentir as entranhas revirando por conta disso. E mesmo assim permaneço, imóvel e invisível, olhando alternadamente do relógio de algibeira para os portões do castelo, e depois para a janela de minha melhor amiga, perfeitamente distinguível mesmo na escuridão. Eu sei bem qual é porque também já dormi ali... Mas infelizmente não desse jeito que você deve estar pensando. Era meu quarto antes de ser dela, nada mais.

Agora suponho que saiba de quem estou falando. Sim, Minerva. Mas ela não está lá agora. Saiu, horas atrás, pra um... um... _encontro_.

Dói até de pensar.

É a nona vez desde o conheceu, a segunda só nessa semana, em que ela saia assim com _ele_. E é perfeitamente possível, até mesmo natural, que essa altura os dois já estejam... Não!

_Lawrence_, até o nome já era o bastante para me causar náuseas. E pensar que fui eu quem os apresentou! Um conhecido do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, que muito se gaba por integrar a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. Nem é propriamente bonito ou inteligente, muito menos engraçado. E começo a achá-lo, embora saiba que minha opinião está em muito prejudicada pelo despeito, terrivelmente chato. Duvido que saiba fazê-la rir como eu faço, que a deixe vencer no xadrez só para ver seu olhar triunfante, que esteja ridiculamente apaixonado como eu tenho estado...

O que ela poderia ter visto em alguém assim afinal?

Pelo menos um quarenta anos a menos que eu, tenho de admitir. Toneladas a menos de complicações e perigos também. E ele é sóbrio e discreto como eu, muitas vezes apontado como excêntrico e matusquela, jamais saberia ser, além de não sofrer nada da irritante exposição da imprensa ou da pressão que isso gera sobre mim. E também não são colegas de trabalho, tampouco amigos há tanto tempo ao ponto dela se dar a liberdade de contar sem nenhum embaraço que está namorando outro homem.

Ou seja, mesmo sendo indigno de tão formidável bruxa, Lawrence ainda está anos-luz à minha frente.

Porém continuo achando que ela mereça alguém melhor. Sei perfeitamente que eu também não sou esse alguém, e às vezes chego a pensar de que nunca haverá homem algum à altura dela. Não, qualquer ser humano neste mundo estaria muito aquém daquele padrão de mulher. Tão forte, tão íntegra, tão maravilhosamente perfeita... E que olhos!

Mas, mesmo que ainda possa ficar por horas divagando sobre as qualidades de Minerva, algo me toma a atenção de maneira abrupta e terrível. Porque nesse fatídico instante meus temores se confirmaram: a luz na janela da saleta de seus aposentos se acende, e (como me dói perceber isso), logo em seguida a de seu quarto. Normalmente Lawrence a deixaria no portão depois deles voltarem caminhando de Hogsmeade, desaparatando de não-quero-nem-saber-onde. Num dia de pouca sorte, como vinha sendo cada vez mais frequente ultimamente, ele ganharia um ou dois beijos de boa-noite antes de se despedir. E também vinham voltando cada vez mais tarde... Uma parte de mim, agora momentaneamente aliviada, temia que ela nem sequer se desse ao trabalho de retornar essa noite.

Contudo, se a luz se acendeu assim sem que tenham passado por mim na entrada, a única explicação lógica era que tivessem voltado por flu. E se vieram por flu, foi porque vieram por uma lareira. E lareiras ficam em quartos ou salas, não em lugarem públicos como restaurantes ou mesmo jardins por onde se possa caminhar e conversar livremente de maneira não-perigosa. E o motivo de tanta discrição, bem, não pode ser nada bom.

Não posso evitar de me sentir traído, roubado, prejudicado de todas as maneiras possíveis. Quem esse sujeito acha que é para aparecer do nada e roubar a minha (bem, não tão minha assim) amada Minerva? Fecho os olhos saboreando o gosto amargo da tristeza na garganta apertada. E que direito teria eu de reclamar por conta disso?

Olho novamente para a janela. Ah, quanta inveja! Que tipo de felicidade o ele estaria provando agora? Muito mais que um simples beijo de boa-noite, certamente.

No entanto, para minha grande surpresa, a janela se abre revelando uma Minerva McGonagall de olhos fechados, apreciando o gelado vento noturno em seus cabelos anormalmente soltos e – com mil anjos do céu! – aparentemente sozinha. Ela parece muito séria e até mesmo um pouco melancólica, ali, sob a luz do luar. Mas ainda é a coisa mais bonita que já vi na minha vida.

Nem por um momento entendo o que estou fazendo enquanto meus pés seguem desenfreados pra dentro do castelo, por corredores já muito conhecidos, indo dar nos aposentos que agora eram usados pela atual professora de Transfiguração. Só me dou conta da loucura que estou cometendo quando já tinha batido na porta, anunciando minha chegada. Então penso em correr, mas um "só um segundo" pronunciado pela voz dela prende-me ali enquanto reviro, em vão, meu cérebro em busca duma desculpa qualquer para dar. Desculpa essa que não vem.

– Albus! – ela exclama, surpresa.

Não imaginava me ver, decerto. No entanto o fogo na lareira me deixa contente de que também não espera mais ninguém via flu, ao menos por hora.

Mas, ah, como está linda! O penteado desfeito e o rosto um pouco molhado, livre da leve maquiagem com que saiu (sim, admito que eu estava espionando isso também) e ainda usando o vestido longo e negro, que evidencia o seus quadris de forma atordoante. Menos mal que não usou o vermelho, porque aquele sim é de fazer qualquer homem perder o juízo...

Está muito à vontade em minha companhia, como sempre. Não age como se me devesse nada, nem parece ter a menor idéia de como tem destroçado meu coração. Tanto que chega a fazer uma vênia de brincadeira quando dá um passo pro lado, dando-me passagem.

– Boa noite, Minerva – eu cumprimento e entro. – Ou melhor, bom dia.

– Não está meio tarde pra uma visita social?

Aponta-me o sofá e eu me sento obedientemente, mas ela permanece de pé. Então flexiona uma das pernas pra trás e retira uma de suas sandálias de salto alto, e depois repete o gesto com a outra. Não parece notar o modo desconcertado e maravilhado como observo a tudo isso.

– Bem, creio que sim, e me perdoe se eu estiver sendo inoportuno. Apenas vi as suas luzes acesas e fiquei um pouco preocupado contigo.

– Viu as luzes? – ela cita, surpresa. E pelo modo como arqueia uma das sobrancelhas, acho que acabei de cometer um erro.

– Do jardim – respondo, tentando soar natural como se vagar pelos gramados de Hogwarts de madrugada fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Apenas espero que ela se lembre de minha fama de excêntrico, e não repare que _é ela_ o motivo de eu fazer isso.

– E o que raios você estava fazendo no jardim a uma da manhã?

Ela ri e caminha para o armário, mais ao canto. Deve estar indo pegar algo para bebermos. Sabe do hidromel que eu gosto, e nem sequer vai se dar ao trabalho de oferecer antes de nos servir. Fazemos isso muito, beber e conversar tarde da noite... Ou fazíamos, porque isso foi antes de Lawrence.

Os pés, belos e delicados pés femininos, seguem descalços contra o frio chão de pedra do castelo. Chega a dar pena.

– Era meia noite e trinta e sete, sabe, levei um tempinho pra chegar aqui. E eu só estava dando uma volta.

– Com que frequência você dá voltas debaixo da minha janela?

O-hou, ela está com aquele sorriso matreiro de novo. Começo a achar que está se divertindo com isso. Às vezes as mulheres podem ser cruéis, alimentando a própria vaidade às custas do sofrimento alheio.

– Pensei que passaria a noite fora – sem querer minha fala sai venenosa, como uma acusação. É o despeito falando por mim.

Mas o que eu estou pensando? Minerva não é assim! Ela é sincera e leal e... está furiosa comigo agora. E com razão, seu enorme imbecil!

– Ora, o que está querendo insinuar? – ela questiona, os olhos semicerrados. Felina prestes a atacar, é isso que parece.

– Nada. Você é adulta e livre, pode fazer o que bem entender. Não é da minha conta – tento me desculpar, mas parece que isso só piora as cosias. – Apenas estranhei que ele não a tenha trazido, como geralmente o faz.

Ela bate as taças com tanta fúria contra o tampo da mesa a minha frente que é de se admirar que não se quebrem. Despeja a bebida com tanta rapidez que não sei como não derrama nem sequer uma gota. Estou com um pouco de medo agora.

– Sim, Lawrence é um perfeito cavalheiro, mas não me trouxe esta noite – ela empurra minha taça pra mim, olhando-me desafiadora. – E você está certo numa coisa: não é mesmo da sua conta.

Eu desvio os olhos, para que eles não me traiam. Uma bofetada jamais teria doído tanto.

– Perdoe-me. Sou apenas um velho tolo que se preocupa muito contigo.

Minerva finalmente se senta ao meu lado e toma um gole, devagar. Eu também bebo, e todo o conteúdo de minha taça de uma vez só. Porém não me sirvo novamente, apenas fico girando-a entre os dedos e vendo como e fogo reflete no vidro. Meus olhos estão ardendo.

Penso que já é hora de me levantar e sair, penso que nem ao menos deveria ter vindo, penso que nem sei porque vim. Mas nem ao menos chego a me levantar, porque ela volta a falar, sem raiva ou mágoa, e me faz esquecer disso também.

– Tudo bem. Nós rompemos.

– Como?

Romperam? Eu ouvi bem? Sim, ouvi, não estão mais juntos. Isso significa sem namoro, sem encontros e sem beijos de boa-noite. Controle-se, Albus, não a deixe ver o quanto isso te deixa contente. E, ah, deixa muito, muito mesmo!

– Lawrence e eu. Terminamos. Ele queria mais do que podia oferecer e eu errei em achar que seria o bastante – ela faz uma curta pausa, observando o conteúdo da própria taça. – Não deveria tê-lo deixado gerar tantas expectativas ao meu respeito.

O modo tímido como ela fala, o quase pudor como menciona isso evidencia que, assim como eu pensara antes, ele também achava que nove encontros eram mais do que o suficiente para partir pra algo _mais íntimo_. E ela se recusou.

Nem dou por mim quando me levanto, furioso. Não estou exagerando quando penso que poderia matá-lo nesse momento.

– Ele – sei que minha voz está muito mais grave a ameaçadora do que deveria, mas não consigo me conter – tentou forçá-la? Por que se for esse o caso, sabia que eu iria até o fim do mundo para...

– De modo algum! Sossegue, homem – ela me interrompe, tranquilizando-me espantada com minha súbita explosão. – Como eu disse, Lawrence é um perfeito cavalheiro e jamais faria algo assim comigo.

Ótimo, deve estar pensando que eu sou doido. O que, de certa forma, não deixa de ser verdade. Mas em todo caso é melhor me sentar novamente.

– Ele não foi desrespeitoso ou grosseiro?

– Não, nem por um instante – Minerva afirma, com a mais curta de suas risadas.

– Então por que você o deixou? – meu tom é mais brando, confuso.

– Na verdade, eu não o deixei. Receio que tenha sido exatamente o contrário.

Estou perplexo. Retiro o que disse: Lawrence é que é doido, não eu.

– Por que alguém em sã consciência faria uma coisa dessas?

– Aparentemente porque eu sou fria e distante e me preocupo muito mais com meu trabalho do que com ele. E mesmo eu tenho admitir que ele está certo nisso.

Ela me olha de um jeito indecifrável por pouco mais de um segundo, depois abre um sorriso irônico. Nunca é fácil para uma mulher admitir uma coisa dessas e sinceramente me admira que ela não esteja, no mínimo, chorando. Sei disso porque todas as vezes em que fui eu quem rompeu um relacionamento tive de aguentar uma tempestade de lágrimas ou uma dama furiosa praguejando contra mim.

Mas Minerva não, é diferente até nisso. Ela apenas fica aí sentada bebendo seu hidromel, comentando ter sido rejeitada como se falasse de qualquer outro aborrecimento corriqueiro, sem importância.

– Ainda não entendo... Ele deveria se jogar aos seus pés e agradecer aos céus cada momento passado um sua companhia!

– Ah Albus, é realmente muito lisonjeiro de sua parte, mas parece que ele não pensa desse modo. Em todo caso estou feliz que não tenhamos ido longe demais com isso tudo, afinal foi melhor assim.

Também fico feliz com isso, minha querida.

– Mesmo? – ainda pergunto, enquanto me sirvo novamente. Ela pousa a própria taça, também já vazia, junto à minha sobre a mesa, num pedido mudo para que eu faça o mesmo por ela.

– Claro. E nem posso dizer que esteja realmente triste ou decepcionada. Apenas... não era pra ser.

Ela recupera seu hidromel com um de seus gestos elegantes e volta a bebericar calmamente.

Sei que isso não deveria me dar esperanças e sei que depois dele provavelmente haverão outros, mas cá estou eu lutando pra não sorrir na frente dela. E se Minerva precisar de um ombro amigo, fico satisfeito que esse seja eu.


	2. Capítulo 2 : Minerva

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 2 : Minerva.**

Tive uma noite horrível. A pior de todas.

Lawrence, como sempre, agiu como um gentleman. Todo sorrisos a cortesias, elogiando, abrindo portas, pagando contas, exagerando minhas qualidades até a beira do ridículo. Sei que fui meio lacônica em nossas conversas, mas é porque hoje eu não quero conversar, ao menos não com ele. Tive um dia cheio, meus pés estão doendo de tanto andar de carteira em carteira e não quero ouvir nada sobre seu trabalho no Ministério, sua terra natal, sua família... o que for.

Sei que ele é um amor de pessoa, mas simplesmente não dá. Nunca devia ter dado ouvidos à Poppy e toda essa pressão por eu estar solteira há tanto tempo. Raios, a vida é minha afinal!

E mesmo assim estraguei tudo.

Se aceitei aquele maldito convite para um drink em seu apartamento foi só porque estava me sentindo mal por ter sido tão seca com ele antes. E depois, bem, Lawrence foi tão atencioso. Não foi culpa dele. Todos aquele beijos e empolgação... É natural, ele é homem. O problema é comigo.

É claro, ele se ofendeu. Disse que o estava enrolando, o que até certo ponto é verdade; que não gostava dele, o que também já é exagero; e que me importava muito mais com Hogwarts do que com ele, fato que admito ser indiscutível. Não tive argumentos senão concordar com suas acusações, pegar minha bolsa e dizer que não iria mudar nem por ele nem por ninguém. E se ainda quisesse continuar seria assim.

Arrancar um esparadrapo de uma vez só em vez de fazê-lo aos pouquinhos, foi exatamente dessa forma que me pareceu. E, se você quer saber, de certo modo foi um alívio.

Mas agora estou olhando pro real motivo da minha vida sentimental estar esse caos que tem sido nos últimos tempos e que de repente resolveu vir aqui e bancar meu irmão mais velho. Era só o que me faltava! Albus, a última pessoa no mundo que eu queria ver agora, aparece do nada no meio da noite, todo preocupado e me enchendo de perguntas como se eu não soubesse cuidar de mim mesma sozinha. E fica me olhando todo apreensivo como se esperasse eu desabar no choro a qualquer momento.

Se ao menos tivesse chegado dez minutos antes, quando eu ainda estava minimamente apresentável! Mas não, tinha que vir justamente agora que arruinei o penteado e limpei a maquiagem. Perfeito. Não tem mais como piorar.

Ele me pergunta se eu estou bem e se não há nada que ele possa fazer por mim. Eu afirmo que sim, e que não quero incomodá-lo. Então abre aquele sorriso terno e complacente que usa nos alunos menores e nem com raiva dele eu consigo mais ficar. Filho da mãe.

Não sei onde ele quer chegar com tudo isso.

Mas eu estava errada: tem sim como a noite ficar pior. Porque nesse momento ele vira aqueles benditos olhos azuis para a poltrona vazia ao seu lado. Droga, eu sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa! Por que diabos fui deixá-lo lá?

Trata-se de _Sonetos de Shakespeare_, um livro do Albus que eu surrupiei meses atrás num momento de fraqueza e guardei comigo. E até hoje ainda não sei porque o fiz.

Quando achei o livro esquecido na sala dos professores meu primeiro intuito foi, é claro, devolvê-lo. Porém cometi o terrível erro de abri-lo e logo na primeira página dei de cara com uma dedicatória longa e apaixonada, em letra feminina, de uma tal Brietta da qual nunca tinha ouvido falar.

E só então me dei conta de que havia muito mais de Albus do que eu conhecia, apesar de nossa longa e profunda amizade. Nunca havia me ocorrido antes que ele pudesse ter alguém. Quanta estupidez da minha parte pensar que um homem interessante assim permanecesse solteiro!

Corri mais algumas páginas e, junto com o cheiro de doce que provinha delas, notei que as beiradas estavam quase que completamente escritas em tinta roxa, na letra dele. Havia todo o tipo de coisa, desde comentários sobre o texto, anotações e citações de outras obras desse mesmo autor e de muitos outros, e até mesmo alguns lembretes como "comprar comida para Falkes" e "ser mais duro com o Cornélio, eu não devo estar à disposição de seus problemas o tempo todo". A cara do Albus destruir uma obra prima da literatura e que também deveria ser lembrança de uma mulher que o ama, com bobagens corriqueiras desse tipo.

Apenas queria ter algo dele, e esse livro acabou sendo irresistível.

– Não acredito que você o achou! – exclama, olhando admirado para a capa de seu objeto recém descoberto.

– O que? – faço-me de desentendida, apesar de ter plena certeza de que Albus é esperto demais pra cair nessa.

– Meu livro. Reconheci pelas manchas de geléia na lateral, bem aqui – ele aponta para uma marca grande e avermelhada na parte de cima das bordas das páginas, então o folheia rapidamente e com familiaridade. – O perdi há uns, não sei, seis meses atrás. Já nem tinha esperanças de reencontrá-lo, até comprei um novo para repor a minha estante.

– Sim, é. O achei na sala dos professores faz algum tempo. Então comecei a lê-lo e depois fiquei meio sem graça em devolver tanto tempo depois. Era como pegar emprestado sem pedir, ou algo do tipo.

– E qual o problema se fosse? A partir de agora toda a minha biblioteca está à sua disposição para fazer uso do modo que lhe aprouver – ele afirma contente, repentinamente mais animado com o rumo da conversa. – Mas eu pensei que você não gostasse de poesia.

– E por que pensou isso?

– Porque você me disse isso certa vez – ele brinca, rindo da minha incoerência. – Ainda tentei argumentar contigo falando que a poesia está para uma alma sensível assim como a chuva para um planta. E você me respondeu algo muito mordaz sobre ser um cactus.

Eu sei de quando está falando. Foi numa das conversas em meio ao xadrez, há muito tempo atrás. Eu queria falar de quadribol e ele de Pablo Neruda e acabei sendo meio ferina em acabar com o assunto. Mas não sei como ainda consegue se lembrar disso.

– Como sempre, tem uma memória prodigiosa.

– Eu nunca esqueço o que... Bem, de qualquer forma, fico feliz que o tenha encontrado. Mas não o tome como empréstimo e sim como presente. Agora nós dois temos um. Uma pena que você tenha ficado justamente com o manchado de geléia... E, minha nossa, como está rabiscado! – ele faz uma curta pausa para dar uma última olhada no livro antes de estendê-lo de volta pra mim. – Acredito ter uma receita de bolo muito boa logo abaixo da nota do editor.

Eu o aceito, e ele sabe que é de coração. Mas há algo que ainda quero saber, algo que vem me consumindo há pelo menos seis meses. Algo que salta incontrolavelmente para fora da minha boca.

– Obrigada. Isso não me incomoda em nada – pouso minha taça sobre a mesa e sigo falando, assim como quem não quer nada. – Sabe, há uma dedicatória nele.

– Sim, eu me lembro. Uma linda dedicatória.

– E quem é Brietta?

As sobrancelhas dele se juntam em concentração e por um momento ele parece completamente confuso com a minha pergunta. Em seguida surpreso, ainda que a responda tão logo se lembre.

– A moça do "com meu mais profundo amor"? Eu sinceramente não sei – ele afirma e é minha vez de não entender nada. – Comprei-o num sebo, já veio assim. Gosto de livros usados, parecem que assim tem personalidade própria.

– Pensei que...

– Que eu tivesse uma Brietta de caligrafia desenhada presenteando-me com sonetos? – ele completa minha frase, rindo-se de minha conclusão equivocada. – Confesso que adoraria encontrar uma mulher que compartilhasse algo desse tipo comigo, mas a fortuna sorriu-me apenas na espantosa habilidade no boliche.

Mas... ah, faz sentido. Pobre Brietta, e pensar que tantas vezes a amaldiçoei sem motivo algum! Não, Minerva, por favor não sorria agora, ele ainda está olhando.

– Não seja modesto – eu falo em tom de gracejo, buscando assim um bom motivo para rir abertamente. – Candidatas não lhe devem faltar.

– Sim, não consigo ir ao banheiro sem deixar uma bruxa apaixonada por mim no caminho. Afasto-as à pontapés – ele zomba com um muxoxo de falso despeito e eu não posso deixar de rir. Albus sabe ser engraçado quando quer.

– Então não há ninguém?

– Admito que meu coração já tenha dona, porém temo que ela só me veja como amigo – me confidencia, acabando assim com o alívio que tinha acabado me acometer. A menos que esteja falando... Não, não aconteceria. – Mas deixando minha turbulenta vida amorosa de lado, por que você mudou de idéia?

– Quanto à poesia?

– Sim.

– Eu não sei, apenas o abri e comecei a ler e... – faço uma pausa, procurando em vão por um modo de me explicar sem acabar me delatando.

– Cedeu aos encantos de William? – ele supõe erroneamente, sorrindo na direção de seu antigo livro. – É compreensível, ele é muito bom com as mulheres.

– E bastante persuasivo também, mas ainda não é isso.

– O que então?

– Não saberia precisar ao certo. Apenas me faz lembrar de alguém.

– Sim, poesia em geral é algo muito subjetivo. A gente sempre acaba associando alguma coisa, alguém, ou se identificando.

Essa foi longe, meu querido. Mas é melhor mudar logo de assunto antes que eu acabe me enrolando aqui.

– Qual o seu preferido?

– O LVII é o que primeiro me vem à mente agora – responde-me automaticamente, toma seu último gole e pousa a taça sobre a mesa. Nunca toma mais de duas.

Bom, eu realmente esperava que ele dissesse que era o XXX. Porque esse estava todo sublinhado por uma linha fina em sua tinta roxa e ladeado por pequenas estrelas como se fosse especial, além do papel de bala que provavelmente usava como marca-texto ter sido deixado justamente nessa página. Portanto, foi o que eu mais li e o qual mais me fez lembrar dele. Cheguei ao ponto de decorá-lo:

_XXX_

_Quando invoco, em sessão da mente suave e quieta,_

_A memória e revejo os meus tempos vividos,_

_De muita coisa amada a falta me inquieta_

_E com velhos ais choro os meus anos perdidos._

_Vêm-me aos olhos, a flux, lágrimas desusadas_

_Por amigos que a noite infinita da morte_

_Oculta, e outra vez sofro agruras já aplacadas_

_Que a saudade renova anuviando-me a sorte._

_Sucumbo, afinal, de velha pena à afronta,_

_Repasso, com o amargor que em minha alma recresce,_

_Das queixas de outro tempo a malfadada conta_

_Paga de novo, enfim, como se inda a devesse._

_ Mas, quando penso em ti, minha cara amiga, esqueço_

_ Minhas perdas, e já nenhuma dor padeço._

Por vezes desejei ser eu essa amiga cuja simples presença lhe tirava a tristeza do coração. Mas não, nem ao menos é esse o poema de que me fala agora. Esse eu sequer me lembro como é.

Então folheio o livro até encontrá-lo:

_LVII_

_Vosso escravo sendo eu, que mais esperar posso,_

_Senão somente a vez de fazer vosso gosto?_

_O meu precioso tempo é só esse em que o vosso_

_Desejo me mantém, como escravo em meu posto._

_Nem ouso reclamar contra a infindável hora_

_Durante a qual vos, minha soberana, espero._

_Nem no imenso amargor de quando fui embora,_

_Certa vez despedido, hoje pensar mais quero;_

_Nem me atrevo a inquirir ao cioso pensamento_

_Onde podeis estar e quais vossos feitos._

_Nada a atenção jamais desvia ao escravo atento,_

_Salvo o prazer que dais, sempre aos vossos eleitos._

_ Tão puro é o amor, que, no vosso querer,_

_ Não me ameis, nada mau posso ver._

Ah, Albus.

– Não é o mais bonito, mas ultimamente não me sai da cabeça – ele suspira e então me olha, imediatamente ficando apreensivo. Deve ter notado como fiquei emocionada. – O que...? Ah, perdoe-me.

Ele abaixa o olhar, envergonhado. Será que eu entendi direito o que quis dizer? Ou o que não quis, mas disse mesmo assim... O caso é que espero em silêncio até que ele resolva me olhar nos olhos novamente. Leva algum tempo e ele parece hesitante, mas finalmente o faz.

– E pelo que deveria perdoá-lo?

– Você acaba de romper um relacionamento e cá estou, dizendo tolices românticas sem pensar. Eu deveria consolá-la e me compadecer da sua tristeza, e não falar de meus próprios sentimentos.

– Eu não estou triste, mas adoraria saber que sentimentos são esses.

Por um momento Albus me parece atônito, então abre um sorriso. Um diferente, que eu não conhecia. Algo tímido e corajoso ao mesmo tempo. Algo encantador. Então leva a mão destra até meu rosto e o toca suavemente. Eu fecho os olhos pra melhor registrar o modo como os nós de seus dedos roçam na minha bochecha. Logo me arrependo de tê-los fechado, porque graças à isso não o vejo se aproximando mais.

A próxima coisa que sinto é seu hálito quente sobre meus lábios e, quando finalmente abro meus olhos, os dele é que estão fechados. Me beija gentil, docemente. Sua outra mão cobre a minha, ainda sobre o livro.

Mas então, tão inesperada e carinhosamente como veio, ele se afasta. Puxa minha mão até seu peito e sinto seu coração acelerado. Grande coisa, o meu está prestes a explodir aqui.

– É assim, Minerva, que me sinto em relação a você.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura:<strong> Faço tudo o que posso para responder seus desafios à altura. Ah, e você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou gostando de escrever em primeira pessoa. Confesso que de início foi complicado, mas agora é viciante, dá vontade de escrever tudo assim daqui pra frente.

**Mamma Corleone:** Sim, adoro deixar o Albus com ciúmes. Acho-o assim tão adorável... E a Minerva não fica muito atrás não.

**NanaTorres:** Não, e jamais me cansarei! Kkkkk Ao menos o cara já ganhou um beijinho pra se alegrar, hehe.

**n/a:** Como vocês devem ter notado, já cumpri meu desafio, inclusive chegando ao beijo exigido previamente. Poderia muito bem acabar por aí... Mas não vou! Atendendo a pedidos e também porque toda vez que penso em como terminar essa história me surge uma nova ideia, teremos mais capítulos adiante. E no próximo voltamos ao pov do Albus.

Ah, e aí está o livro, _Sonetos de Shakespeare_, cujo roubo deu título à fic. Mesmo que não seja um título dos melhores, hahaha. Alguém mais aí já o leu? Se não, recomendo.

De qualquer jeito, tinha uma vontade louca de inserir esse poemas em alguma coisa sobre esse casal. E espero que tenham gostado.

Obrigada por ler e, por favor, comentem.

^3^


	3. Capítulo 3: Albus

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 3: Albus.**

Admito que seja um tanto distraído às vezes, mas raramente perco objetos de minha estima. Na verdade aquele livro que acabara de encontrar sobre a poltrona da Minerva foi uma das poucas exceções.

Gostava dele porque tinha uma dedicatória muito bonita e uns três ou quatro sonetos com os quais me identificava bastante. O XXX, por exemplo, parecia ter sido feito pra mim porque fala da dor da perda de pessoas queridas, da angústia do tempo que se esvai e de como consoladora pode ser a lembrança de uma amiga mesmo nessas horas solitárias. Mais que isso, a idéia da presença constante de Minerva, ainda que não tão íntima como gostaria, sempre foi acalentadora e tornou o peso em meus ombros muito mais tolerável.

Ainda me lembro que também tinha usado o tal livro para fazer algumas anotações, mas nada de muito importante. É certo que o telefone daquele restaurante trouxa perto da minha casa de verão cujo número escrevi na contra-capa fez uma falta imensa nas férias anteriores, quando tive de enfrentar as tais listas telefônicas pra não morrer de fome ou, pior, ter de me aventurar sozinho na cozinha.

E reencontrá-lo aqui, justamente com ela, me parece muita ironia por parte do destino. Uma pena que eu já tenha comprado outro, e infelizmente novo em folha, para substituí-lo. Não é a mesma coisa sem as páginas amareladas e todos aqueles meus rabiscos. Tampouco tenho coragem de pedí-lo de volta, já que pelo modo como o olha está claro que o estima igualmente. Não, este já pertence à Minerva.

Então ela me conta como o encontrou e leu e gostou e eu fico deslumbrado. Como é bom quando se descobre alguém de quem você gosta tem mais alguma coisa em comum com você! Talvez mais um assunto para nossa próxima partida de xadrez.

Quem sabe eu possa aproveitar a oportunidade para declamar algum poema pra ela como sempre sonhei em fazer. Sim, seria razoavelmente plausível... Ainda que fazendo uso de uma desculpa esfarrapada como essa e sem qualquer perspectiva de recompensa ou mesmo compreensão do real motivo de tal ato.

Céus, como sou patético!

Conversamos mais um pouco, eu consigo ganhar alguns sorrisos e ela me pergunta qual é meu soneto favorito. Como estava prestando mais atenção no modo maravilhoso como sua boca se movia do que nas palavras em si, respondo-lhe de cara e sem pensar o nome do que eu tenho lido mais ultimamente: LVII. Um erro imenso da minha parte.

O motivo é que esse especificamente fala da escravidão que é o amor não correspondido e de como é terrível a solidão da espera pela pessoa amada. Remoer a rejeição e o ciúme enquanto não se sabe onde ela está, ou com quem, ou fazendo o quê. E aguardar paciente e obedientemente pelas migalhas de afeição que desperdiça comigo, sem ter coragem de pedir por nada mais... Ou seja, fala de mim. E, para meu horror supremo, ainda na minha frente ela abre o livro e o lê. Lê meus sentimentos ali expressos como eu jamais fui capaz de dizê-los!

Em outras palavras, _meu coração escrito em tinta_.

Comento qualquer coisa na esperança que ela não tenha notado meu deslize, mas o olhar que me dedica é carinhoso demais para tanto. Seria compaixão? Não, isso eu não suportaria. Não dela!

Peço perdão pela indiscrição e desvio o olhar. Sei que arruinei tudo. Agora toda vez que olhar pra mim me verá como realmente sou, o ridículo velho que se perdeu nos próprios devaneios, que ousou sonhar alto demais. Nunca mais ficará à vontade em minha companhia, nunca mais se verá livre para zombar de mim e minhas excentricidades como sempre fez. E por pena... Nada mais será como antes.

Como nada diz eu junto toda a coragem que ainda possuo e volto a encará-la.

– E pelo que deveria perdoá-lo? – Minerva me pergunta, aquele mesmo sorriso matreiro de antes. Juro que não a entendo.

– Você acaba de romper um relacionamento e cá estou, dizendo tolices românticas sem pensar. Eu deveria consolá-la e me compadecer da sua tristeza, e não falar de meus próprios sentimentos.

Talvez se sinta envaidecida, quem sabe? Mulheres são assim mesmo, bebem do amor alheio como se fosse um elogio. E se for assim menos mal, e que minha dor e vergonha ao menos sirvam para alegrá-la um pouco nessa hora de necessidade... Não, o que estou pensando? Minerva não é assim! Jamais ficaria feliz com o sofrimento de qualquer um, ainda mais o de um amigo.

Mas então o que é?

– Eu não estou triste, mas adoraria saber que sentimentos são esses.

Já que expus completamente meu maior segredo aqui, que me custa ao menos ir ao fundo disto? Sou tomado por uma onda da aclamada valentia grifinória que já não me lembrava de possuir e sorrio com todo o amor que venho tentado ocultar, dessa vez sem nenhum pudor ou medo. E ela não me repele, ao contrário, olha-me com uma expectativa cálida e – maravilha das maravilhas! – retribui. Então toco-lhe o rosto devagar com uma das mãos como vinha desejando há tanto, tanto tempo. Ela fecha os olhos e sua expressão se suaviza ainda mais. Parece gostar disso tanto quanto eu, se é que isso é mesmo possível.

É bonita demais, eu já não posso me conter. Avanço e a beijo. Não com tanto ímpeto como eu venho sonhado, mas é preciso ser sutil nessas horas, dar-lhe uma escolha de parar quando quiser. Ainda sim é delicioso. A textura dos lábios, sua respiração quente e suave em meu rosto...

Tomo sua mão sobre o livro e então sacrifico-me afastando-me um pouco, somente porque quero olhar em seus olhos. E o que vejo é um espelho de meu sentimento, é tudo o que eu mais queria.

Inacreditável.

Puxo sua mão até meu peito para que sinta como meu coração está acelerado.

– É assim, Minerva, que me sinto em relação a você.

Minha verdadeira vontade era dizer o quanto a amo, mas me refreio bem a tempo. Não posso me declarar assim no primeiro beijo, sob o risco de parecer precipitado ou volúvel de sentimentos. Ainda que possa quase sentir minha língua se movimentando para formar as palavras, sentença já dada por minha mente há muito tempo, controlo-me e as engulo junto com a saliva acumulada pelo embaraço na minha garganta. "Te amo", longe de ser mentira, apenas não espero que ela compreenda tão de pronto a profundidade de meus sentimentos.

Mas há uma pergunta que eu simplesmente não posso conter.

– Isso significa que sou seu namorado agora?

Ela tão somente ri como resposta, e eu fico sem saber se isso é uma afirmação ou se ela está simplesmente achando-me engraçado. Admito que talvez seja, afinal faz cerca de uma hora que rompeu com Lawrence. Mas como eu queria escutar um sim...

Talvez ache que foi uma piada. Péssima essa minha mania ficar contando piadinhas a torto e direito, acabo por não ser levado a sério! Não que eu já tenha desejado ser levado a sério antes, mas só dessa vez não faria mal algum.

O que sei, _o que sinto_, são seus braços em torno do meu pescoço quando nos beijamos novamente. Nossos joelhos se tocam e minhas mãos procuram seu corpo. E o encontram! Percorrem suas costas enquanto se inclina sobre mim. Pela primeira vez ela usa a língua para provocar-me de um modo não-verbal, mas duvido que se dê conta dos efeito intenso e imediato que isso causa em mim. Sinto seu cheiro e seu gosto e sei que já não quero mais nada da vida que não seja aquilo.

Todos os meus pensamentos se evanescem, sem deixar lugar para nenhum tipo de receio ou insegurança. Resta-me apenas o corpo e o coração.

E pensar que poucos minutos atrás tinha meu peito destroçado, e eis que agora mal consigo contê-lo de tamanha alegria que arde nele. A imaginação corre solta, tomando o modo como continua se apertando contra mim como um prelúdio de quem sabe... Ah, isso já seria desejar demais! Querer compartilhar mais desse calor que nos envolve agora, expressar fisicamente todo esse amor que vem se acumulando dentro de mim por todo esse tempo. Dar vida a todo esse carinho que tenho guardado só pra ela. Senti-la por completo, adormecer em seus braços, fazer dela a primeira coisa que verei ao acordar... Mas querer tanto já é ousadia demais.

Nos desvencilhamos muito devagar, sem fôlego, com sorrisos gêmeos nos lábios inchados pelo recente atrito das bocas.

Mas tão inesperadamente como surgiu essa onda esmagadora de felicidade, um obstáculo terrível aparece em nossa frente. Porque quando viro o rosto, depois de encarar brevemente as faces coradas de minha amada Minerva, vejo a porta de seus aposentos escancarada e mais uma pessoa presente. E eu nem ao menos o havia escutado chegar.

Trata-se de um homem de estatura mediana, o cabelo castanho claro desalinhado como se tivesse sido percorrido com mãos inúmeras vezes, e ainda trajando o mesmo terno com que estava quando o vi deixando o castelo no início desta noite. A expressão em seu rosto, uma mistura única de incompreensão e raiva muito bem justificada, me deixa completamente envergonhado.

Era Lawrence, desolado, com um buquê de flores na mão.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamma Corleone:<strong> Siiiim, eu tbm já assisti ^^! Infelizmente só pela internet mesmo, mimimimi. Genial o filme, ou como eles mesmo diriam: "brilhante".

**NanaTorres: **Boazinha, eu? Não se engane comigo *risada maléfica*. Mas o caso é que, ao contrário de acabar num simples beijo, tenho grandes planos pro futuro dessa fic...

**n/a:** Desculpem se o capítulo tá meio curto, mas é que com 3 fics em andamento as coisas ficam um pouco cheias...

Bem, já tivemos um beijo, mas ainda não chegamos no final feliz. Na verdade eu acho q recriei o conflito, não foi? Hehe.

E preparem-se, porque o próximo capítulo e no pov do corn-, quer dizer, Lawrence.

Continuem acompanhando e, por favor, comentando também.

Um abraço e até logo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Lawrence

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 4: Lawrence**

Faz pouco mais de um mês que nos conhecemos, por intermédio de um amigo em comum. Na verdade amigo é uma palavra um pouco forte, posso apenas dizer que conheço Albus Dumbledore do Ministério e foi no Ministério que conheci Minerva também, apresentada por ele como seu braço direito e uma mulher admirável. Isso, _admirável_ é mesmo a palavra exata.

Acho que iam para uma reunião referente à Hogwarts, mas não me lembro bem se era isso mesmo porque não estava prestando atenção em Dumbledore. Só tinha olhos pra ela.

Muito séria, não passou do estritamente cordial para comigo. E não sei mesmo o que me deixou tão intrigado nela, se foi a sisudez ou a beleza a muito custo oculta naquela fachada de vice-diretora muitíssimo respeitável. O caso é que demoraram séculos na tal reunião e fiquei esperando até mais tarde naquele dia para convidá-la para jantar.

Foi súbito, eu sei, e a surpresa-quase-choque na cara dela que precedeu uma recusa tanto enfática quanto educada só me fez insistir ainda mais. Disse-me algo sobre ter muito trabalho pra fazer, estou certo disso. É sua desculpa mais frequente até hoje.

E como achei adorável aquela sobrancelha arqueada em minha direção!

Claro que teria ajudado bastante se Dumbledore tivesse colaborado nos dando um pouco de espaço ao invés de ficar lá parado me olhando com cara de espanto, mas o homem é velho e ficou aparvalhado comigo. Deve ter Minerva como filha e é normal manifestar um certo sentimento de proteção. Ou talvez esperasse que eu levasse um fora épico, mas acho que pela minha falta de sutileza ela até que foi bastante cortês.

Porém nunca fui de desistir fácil, então aproveitei-me do fato de saber onde ela mora e mandei uma coruja no dia seguinte. Que, é obvio, ela não respondeu. Repeti o mesmo gesto mais duas vezes e só uma nota com algo como "não o conheço, pare de me importunar" veio até mim. Escrevi novamente dizendo que era exatamente essa coisa do não-conhecer que eu queria alterar e que tinha um sobrinho que estudava lá e, caso não aceitasse sair comigo, mandaria o garoto arranjar confusões até que eu fosse convocado para comparecer na escola para repreende-lo. Por fim Minerva acabou por me mandar uma carta dizendo que "um homem tão insistente, embora tolo, deve merecer ao menos uma oportunidade" e marcamos um encontro.

E se tem uma coisa que eu sei fazer bem é agarrar uma oportunidade.

Sem óculos – que mais tarde me confidenciou que são de leitura e só usa para intimidar um pouco mais os alunos – e de cabelo solto parecia outra pessoa, e o acréscimo do vestido esmeralda só fez me deixar ainda mais encantado. Inteligentíssima e de um senso de humor ferino, era uma companhia maravilhosa.

Passamos por Hogsmeade numa caminhada agradável, sempre lembrando de casos de nossos tempos de estudante. Um absurdo que com apenas dois anos de diferença de idade nunca tenhamos nos esbarrado na escola, apesar de eu ser corvino e ela grifinória. Jantamos num restaurante japonês. Escolha premeditada de minha parte, uma vez que tinha me informado sobre sua forma animaga e sabia que não devia haver nada que agradasse mais um gato do que um bom peixe cru. Na mosca.

Infelizmente não aconteceu nada no primeiro dia, pra bem da verdade mal fui autorizado a segurar sua mão. Mas ao menos recebi um belo sorriso e a promessa de nos vermos mais vezes. Como, de fato, aconteceu.

Em alguns casos a conquista torna tudo mais interessante e admito que gosto de mulheres difíceis. Talvez fosse exatamente esse seu ar intocável que me fizesse achá-la ainda mais atraente.

Mais alguns jantares, antecedidos por algum passeio ou visita a um museu ou galeria de arte de sua escolha e a coisa realmente começou a fluir. Beijos a princípio castos foram gradativamente se aprofundando e logo ela permitia-me abraçá-la mais livremente, mas nunca nada tão íntimo como eu gostaria.

A essa altura da vida, lá estava eu namorando como um adolescente!

No entanto, em paradoxo com o desenvolvimento de nossa relação, ela foi ficando mais fria. Tinha um olhar distante constantemente, respostas monossilábicas de quem queria apenas provar que ainda estava me ouvindo e algumas vezes se perdia tanto em pensamentos que parecia se esquecer completamente de minha presença.

Tentei levar o assunto com o máximo de tato possível, mas sempre que eu perguntava o que havia de errado ela me vinha com a mesma desculpa do trabalho. Quando as coisas começavam a esquentar ela tinha de ir embora porque devia acordar cedo no dia seguinte, quando a convidava para passar o fim de semana fora comigo ela tinha de estar na escola cuidando de seus preciosos grifinórios, quando eu queria saber o motivo de seus suspiros aborrecidos era porque estava se lembrando da pilha de algum tipo de trabalhos escolares que tinha para corrigir, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Mérlin, será que Dumbledore exigia tanto assim de todos os seus funcionários ou só da vice-diretora?

O caso é que Hogwarts já estava me dando nos nervos. Se chegarmos a nos casar – possibilidade que reconheço que venho considerando ultimamente – farei o impossível para que se demita. Sério.

Mas nada até hoje foi tão ruim quanto esta noite. Não parecia escutar uma só palavra do que eu dizia, mal tocou na comida e não zombou nenhuma só vez da inépcia do garçom. E quanto mais se mostrava alheia e indiferente, mais eu me empenhava em agradá-la. Por um momento pensei que estivesse surgindo algum efeito positivo, já que finalmente havia aceitado um de meus muitos convites para um drink no meu apartamento depois do jantar. Mas até nisso eu estava enganado.

É claro que o que vinha juntamente com a bebida estava mais do que implícito, afinal somos adultos. De início correu tudo bem e eu estava bastante esperançoso de como os beijos acalorados no meu sofá iam evoluindo, mas no momento em que eu coloquei a mão sobre uma de suas coxas e comecei a puxar delicadamente o vestido pra cima ela se afastou e disse que ainda não estava pronta.

E sei que eu deveria ter sido mais sensível sobre isso, mas estava animado demais para simplesmente aceitar tão fácil assim. Não tenho botão de liga e desliga. Não podia só fingir que estava tudo bem e, convenhamos, já estava mais do que na hora de dar um passo adiante na nossa relação.

Admito que exagerei um pouco também porque estava de orgulho ferido por ser rejeitado daquele jeito. Acusei-a de coisas que me magoavam, mas sei que não são – ou ao menos espero que não sejam – totalmente verdade. E se o fiz foi querendo que ela me desmentisse e desse ao menos uma prova de afeto por mim. Outro engano.

Sim, outra vez ela se doeu por conta daquela bendita escola e deixou bem claro que se tivesse que escolher entre mim e o emprego eu não tinha a menor chance. Acrescentou que não ia mudar nem por mim nem por ninguém e, perante a minha mudez perplexa, saiu batendo a porta.

Isso foi quase uma hora atrás. Agora estou aqui sentado sozinho com meu copo de firewisky tentando entender onde tudo deu errado.

E acho que sei qual foi o problema: não poderia ter apressado as coisas, não com Minerva. Fui um imenso babaca mesmo, ainda mais quando fiquei sem ação vendo-a sair bufando do meu apartamento. Imagino que deveria ter feito ou dito qualquer coisa para impedí-la de sair, ao menos ir atrás dela... Mas como? Talvez devesse esperar até as coisas esfriarem, mandar uma carta de retratação amanhã mesmo ou...

Ah, que se dane! Eu vou lá agora.

Aparato em Hogsmeade, como faço de costume quando venho pegá-la ou trazê-la, e sigo apressado até o castelo. Colho umas flores no caminho e ajeito-as num buquê aceitável com um feitiço, porque não me parece decente aparecer pra me desculpar de mãos vazias. Ocorre-me que talvez eu chegue depois que ela já esteja dormido e então me apresso ainda mais.

Estou completamente sem fôlego quando por fim chego aos jardins do castelo. Localizo a Torre da Grifinória e fico aliviado ao ver duas janelas com luzes acesas, que suponho que sejam as do dormitório dela. Uma sorte Minerva ter conseguido permissão para que eu pudesse atravessar as magias de proteção contra intrusos, porque seria realmente frustrante fazer todo esse caminho sem conseguir entrar.

Faz muitos anos desde que me formei e mesmo então eu nunca tinha visitado essa torre em particular do castelo, mas ainda bem que tenho um ótimo senso de direção e encontro alguns quadros ainda despertos que, mesmo que a contragosto, acabam me informado o caminho correto.

Paro em frente da porta por um momento para ajeitar o cabelo e o buquê e escuto uma voz familiar. É Albus, eu acho, e deve estar lá dentro consolando-a. São muito amigos e é bastante atencioso da parte dele dispensar seu tempo numa hora tão adiantada pra conversar com uma amiga com problemas sentimentais. Tenho de me lembrar de agradecê-lo por isso mais tarde, um sujeito tão gentil.

Abro a porta devagar para não causar mais comoção, afinal de contas já acordei retratos demais por uma noite. E o que vejo...

Com mil demônios!

Não, definitivamente não dá pra chamar isso de consolar. Eles estão... estão... _se beijando_.

* * *

><p><strong>NanaTorres:<strong> Sim, graaaandes planos. E não precisa se preocupar que o final feliz do nosso casal favorito já tá garantido.

**Uhura: **É, eu adoro fazer isso de colocar no ponto de vista de um, depois no do outro. É simplesmente delicioso de escrever!

**Danny Mendes: **Tô gostando de ver, vc comentando sempre. Isso me anima bastante. Ah, pode ir se preparando q vai ficar ainda mais caliente mais pra frente... E podexá que tbm já tô trabalhando no próximo capítulo de Incólume.

**n/a:** Pois é, eu senti uma certa necessidade de apresentar corretamente o Lawrence pra vcs. Pq, por mais inoportuno que ele tenha sido, temos de admitir que a situação dele tbm não é nada fácil. O cara tbm é meu personagem e eu tenho que defendê-lo! E confesso que eu tenho um pouquinho de pena dele...

No próximo capítulo eu volto com o pov da Minerva e o bicho vai pegar. Aguardem!

Em todo caso, continuem lendo e comentando.

Um abraço e até logo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Minerva

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 5: Minerva.**

Não, agora não. For favor, tudo menos isso!

Justo agora que Albus e eu finalmente... Mas o que eu estou pensando? Como só consigo me preocupar comigo e com a minha felicidade quando acabo de ferir de maneira tão deplorável os sentimentos de Lawrence? Quando foi que me tornei tão egoísta assim?

Pobre homem. Bem, não posso dizer que me arrependo, mas mesmo assim é horrível. Ninguém deveria ser exposto a uma situação dessas. E eu nunca, nem por um momento, tive a mais remota intenção de magoá-lo.

Um mês atrás eu não tinha namorado. Agora eu tenho dois, e presentes na mesma sala! E pela cara do Lawrence isso vai acabar em tragédia.

– Eu posso explicar – não acredito mesmo que fui eu mesma que disse isso, o clichê dos clichês. Seria melhor assinar uma declaração de culpa por escrito.

Mas que bobagem, não estamos fazendo nada de errado! Foi ele quem rompeu comigo. Recentemente, mas rompeu. Ok, _muito recentemente_.

Ambos nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo. Mas em vez de se afastar de mim Albus permanece próximo, ainda segurando minha mão, como que para me confortar daquela da sensação terrível que tenho sob o escrutínio de Lawrence. E de alguma forma funciona consideravelmente.

– Solte-a já! – Lawrence finalmente diz, depois de passar mais alguns instantes nos encarando completamente atônito.

– Não é como parece – não acredito que Albus conseguiu encontrar um clichê ainda pior que o meu pra dizer numa hora dessas.

E eu entendo o que ele quer dizer. Não é traição propriamente dita já que nunca tivemos a intenção de enganá-lo. Na verdade não tínhamos intenção de coisa alguma. Apenas aconteceu.

Mas então por que estou me sentindo tão culpada?

– Claro que não é, seu velho pervertido – Lawrence retruca e avança pra Albus, que com o braço me empurra delicadamente para trás de si num gesto protetor. E aquilo só parece enfurecê-lo ainda mais. – Solte-a, eu já disse!

Fico nas pontas dos pés para falar por cima do ombro de Albus, que ainda banca o cavalheiro e se faz de escudo na minha frente. Que raio do homem alto!

– Ele não me forçou a nada.

– Não seja estúpida – Lawrence responde rispidamente com uma careta pior do que antes. Brande o buquê na mão como se fosse uma arma, despetalando as flores. – Ele deve ter usado algum feitiço poderoso em você.

Tudo o que posso ver de Albus é a parte de trás da cabeça, mas pelo modo como seus ombros tremem ligeiramente tenho plena certeza de que está se segurando para não rir. E espero sinceramente que consiga.

Ao menos permanece calado, o que já ajuda bastante não piorando ainda mais as coisas.

– Não, ele não usou – falo, me desvio do braço de Albus e dou a volta até estar de frente com Lawrence. Ele deve estar começando a acreditar em mim, porque juro que jamais o vi tão decepcionado antes. É de cortar o coração. – Por favor entenda. Sei que é duro ter de ouvir isso assim, mas eu o amo.

Ah, Mérlin, não era assim que eu queria ter dito isso. Não mesmo.

A primeira vez que admito meu sentimento em voz alta, que me declaro apaixonada por Albus, deveria ser um momento especial. Deveria ser romântico e particular, como foi poucos minutos atrás. E se eu soubesse que acabaria dizendo dessa maneira abominável teria ao menos aproveitado aquela oportunidade.

– Ama? – Lawrence exclama, magoado ao extremo. Não dá pra ter certeza se já passou da fase da negação ou apenas está estranhando o absurdo disso tudo.

– Ama? – outra voz masculina pergunta em eco, hesitante. E, quando viro para olhar o dono dela, seus olhos azuis estão mais cintilantes do que nunca.

Mais uma vez ele ostenta aquele sorriso único, que descobri apenas nessa madrugada. Parece surpreso e genuinamente emocionado. Encantadoramente feliz. Luto para não correr de volta para seus braços e beijá-lo novamente agora mesmo.

– Amo – reafirmo tentando a todo custo não retribuir o sorriso de Albus e me forço a virar novamente para Lawrence. – E é por isso que nós não podemos dar certo. Não há nada de errado com você, eu só já estava apaixonada antes. Você compreende?

Ele assente devagar, o olhar inexpressivo vagando de mim para o homem ao meu lado. O buquê desliza devagar de sua mão e cai no chão, envolto numa poça de pétalas. Então estreita os olhos e aperta a mandíbula e os punhos. Apesar de nunca tê-lo visto realmente zangado antes, estou certa de que agora está furioso. E já não está mais falando comigo.

– Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

– Vinte e três minutos, aproximadamente – Albus responde com petulância premeditada e relógio de algibeira nas mãos, fazendo questão de manter o sorriso contente. Noutra ocasião qualquer tamanha demonstração de humor certamente me faria rir um bocado, mas agora esse definitivamente não é o caso. Não é justo tripudiar de alguém assim.

– Sabia que devia ter vindo mais rápido – Lawrence declara sério, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta.

Albus, pelo modo como encolhe os ombros parecendo de repente encabulado outra vez, é mais que óbvio que já perdeu a vontade de provocar.

– Sinto muito – Albus se desculpa sincera e humildemente, e acho que o amo ainda mais por isso.

Lawrence volta a olhar pra mim por um instante, e fico espantada com a frieza como o faz. Então me surpreende mais uma vez, com o punho voando rapidamente na direção do rosto de Albus.

– Não, _mas vai sentir_.

Atinge-o no olho com um barulho surdo inconfundível. Mas Albus mal dá um passo para trás, a dignidade inalterada e a postura muito altiva apesar da mão cobrindo o lado ferido do rosto.

– Lawrence! – grito zangada, me pondo de frente pra ele. Sabia que teríamos uma briga, mas nunca imaginaria que seria física.

– Deixe-o, Minerva – Albus fala em tom solene, encarando-o firme enquanto repete o gesto de colocar-se entre nós. Não sei se faz isso só para me proteger, ou se também é para desafiar ainda mais seu novo "rival". – Ele está em seu pleno direito, afinal de contas eu acabo de _roubar a sua namorada_. Por isso eu ofereço a outra face.

E, é claro, Lawrence soca-o no outro lado também. Volto para Albus, puxo-o pelo braço e o afasto, tanto para confortá-lo como antes fez comigo, como para impedí-lo de continuar com aquela insanidade. Temo que tente revidar porque não sei o que aconteceria se ficasse com raiva de verdade, sendo poderoso como é. Seria um desastre!

Então tomo seu rosto entre as mãos brevemente para me certificar que não estivesse muito machucado, e me surpreendo ao ver como está calmo apesar de tudo. No entanto, dessa vez acertado na boca, espero o pequeno corte sangrando sobre o lábio o advirta a ser menos nobre quando se propor a entrar numa briga novamente.

– Tenho certeza de que Albus só estava falando simbolicamente – repreendo Lawrence, mais zangada do possa mensurar.

Ele me olha tão vazio como se estivesse enxergando-me a quilômetros de distância, então massageia o próprio punho num gesto que sei que é involuntário e sorri com escárnio.

– Eu sei. E sinceramente espero que ele parta o seu coração como você partiu o meu. Agora, se me dão licença...

Vira as costas e sai batendo a porta.

– Albus, está tudo bem?

– Não de todo, mas dizem que beijos fazem maravilhas por ferimentos desse tipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura: <strong>Não, vc não tinha dito, e me alegra saber disso. Ah, não há nada melhor no mundo do que um bom leitor de e-book no celular: pra vc poder ler as fics da Pearll na sala de espera do dentista, na fila do banco, na aula de sociologia...

**Mamma Corleone: **Tá fácil sim, guria, acredite. Aliás, nunca fiz tão fácil assim pra eles antes, hahaha. Como eu disse antes, _tudo acontece numa única madrugada_.

**n/a:** No próximo capítulo eu volto com o pov do Albus e a situação vai ficando mais picante. Sim, meus amados leitores, veremos uns amassos bem acalorados no sofá da professora McGonagall. Talvez até algo mais...

Obrigada por ler e, por favor, deixe seu review pra eu saber sua opinião.

Um abraço e até logo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Albus

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 6: Albus.**

Lawrence parece destroçado quando deixa o quarto batendo a porta. E, por mais que eu não devesse, não consigo deixar de sentir pena dele. Sei que agi mal, mas é difícil ser correto quando se está tão absurdamente radiante de felicidade. Fui infantil e presunçoso pouco antes, deveria ter sido mais benevolente e demonstrado mais respeito perante sua tragédia. Principalmente porque ela é toda culpa minha.

E afinal, o sujeito acaba de perder a bruxa mais maravilhosa do mundo! Que tentou vingar-se de mim com os punhos, é bem verdade. Que foi imperdoavelmente indelicado com Minerva, também é. Mas se disse e fez coisas duras, foi levado exclusivamente pelo calor do momento. E fico satisfeito que tenha ido embora deixando sua raiva para trás.

Isso desvincula Minerva dele definitivamente. Assim acaba tudo. Assim ficamos livres.

Minerva... essa dama magnífica de lindos olhos verdes, que agora me fitam preocupados. Essa que me defendeu quando não havia necessidade, e disse em meio a uma briga tudo o que eu ansiava ouvir. Essa que amo tanto!

– Albus, está tudo bem?

– Não de todo, mas dizem que beijos fazem maravilhas por ferimentos desse tipo.

Meu rosto está inchado. Meu coração também. A diferença é que este já não dói.

Estou aturdido, maravilhado, confuso e extasiado. Por que ela me amaria? Justo a mim? O que eu tenho a lhe oferecer? Como foi que essa mulher saiu dos meus sonhos e tornou-se real e tangível sem deixar de ser a minha utopia particular, linda e etérea como se fosse toda feita de imaginação?

Eu não sei, e talvez nunca descubra.

Só estou certo mesmo é de seu sorriso quando se senta ao meu lado. E do modo carinhoso como se inclina, toca meu rosto e sussurra feitiços para aplacar meus ferimentos. Depois a suavidade com que beija minha pálpebra, e então meus lábios. O olhar amoroso quando se afasta, acariciando de leve minha bochecha. Cubro sua mão, ainda em meu rosto, com a minha.

Que pena que não tenha me machucado um pouco mais.

– Minerva.

– Sim?

– Eu também te amo. Te amo tanto.

Sim, eu disse. Finalmente disse!

Puxo-a pra mim e a beijo com paixão, imediatamente me esquecendo de que sequer fomos interrompidos. Minhas mãos percorrem seu corpo por sobre as roupas e as dela de alguma forma logo estão arranhando de leve minhas costas através do tecido de minha camisa, sob meu manto. Giro os ombros e ela me ajuda a livrar-me dele.

Me inclino mais, e mais. Quando me dou conta já a tenho ofegando abaixo de mim enquanto busco suas coxas, na intenção de tocá-la de modo mais íntimo. Eu queria ser mais sutil, mas seria inútil continuar me contendo, uma vez que tenho certeza de que ela pode sentir _o meu estado_ a essa altura.

– Albus, espere...

Ela leva as mãos ao meu peito e me empurra até que estejamos sentados novamente. Não posso culpá-la. Por mais que meu desejo seja intenso e agora esteja pulsando constrangedora e dolorosamente em determinada parte de meu corpo, é natural que ela ainda não esteja pronta. Mal acabamos de nos declarar!

É lógico que nos conhecemos há muito tempo e que o amor, ao menos de minha parte, também já é antigo. Mas eu não quero pressioná-la, jamais.

E não me esqueci que foi esse mesmo o estopim do rompimento com Lawrence, ainda tão recente. Se com quase um mês de namoro ela ainda não se sentia confortável com tal nível de comprometimento, que dirá comigo, com quem sequer teve um só encontro romântico? Se bem que jantamos, almoçamos e tomamos café da manhã juntos todos os dias, passamos muitas tardes tomando chá juntos, também horas incontáveis trabalhando. Algumas vezes chegamos até a romper madrugadas em partidas de xadrez especialmente intrincadas ou apenas entretidos demais numa ou outra conversa mais interessante. E ela é de longe a pessoa com quem mais falei de mim mesmo e a quem mais conheço, e quero conhecer ainda mais... Mas não sei se Minerva consideraria tudo isso da mesma forma que eu.

O caso é que não quero nunca cair na mesma armadilha de atropelar seu modo de lidar com as coisas, nem tampouco assustá-la com o fervor do meus sentimento. Mas simplesmente não consigo deixar de ficar um pouco decepcionado. Ah, estava tão bom!

– Rápido demais? – pergunto meio sem fôlego, tentando parecer natural como se não estivesse entrando em combustão aqui.

– Não, é que... – Minerva movimenta-se um pouco para frente e tira debaixo de si o livro que lhe dei há pouco, e agora desconfio que um dia tivera a intenção de me furtar. Levanta-o à altura dos olhos e o pousa sobre a mesinha de centro. – Estava me incomodando.

– Oh.

Não posso dizer que não esteja surpreso. E maravilhado. E um tantinho aparvalhado também. Porque então ela me puxa pela barba e esmaga os lábios contra os meus. Mérlin sabe que é muito boa nisso. Logo recobro parte suficiente da consciência para gerir um ou dois pensamentos e deliberadamente movo minhas mãos no espaço minúsculo que ainda há entre nós, até que posso sentir seus seios através do tecido fino do vestido. Um deleite para o tato... dentre outras coisas.

Minha amada suspira na minha boca. É estranho pensar que eu seja capaz de causar suspiros assim, ao meu toque. Estranho e delicioso.

– Estou certa de que estaríamos mais confortáveis lá dentro.

– Tem certeza? – pergunto-lhe temeroso.

Minerva fica em silêncio, mas me lança um olhar sedutor e começa a abrir os botões da minha camisa. Ajuda-me a tirá-la. Corre as mãos espalmadas sobre meu peito e avança devagar pra mim. Devagar demais. Penso que vai me beijar novamente, mas desvia o rosto um pouco para o lado no último segundo. Então deixa a respiração quente em minha orelha, provocando, antes de sussurrar em resposta.

– Vem.

Mal consigo respirar quando se levanta, ainda me encarando daquele jeito lascivo, e com um gesto de varinha abre o vestido lentamente. Estico meu braço para tocá-la, mas ela anda dois passos para trás e dá meia volta. Deixa o vestido escorregar até o chão enquanto caminha para o quarto e tenho um lindo vislumbre de suas costas desnudas antes que suma completamente de vista.

Tiro os sapatos afobado, levanto-me e obedeço. Livro-me das calças aos tropeços antes de alcançar a porta. Tomo antes um instante para respirar fundo e recobrar um pouco da calma, então entro.

A janela foi esquecida aberta e a lua minguante é a única luz ali, deixando tudo na penumbra. Mas ainda posso discernir perfeitamente a silhueta feminina deitada sobre os lençóis. Me aproximo devagar, bebendo-a com os olhos. As cortinas esvoaçam na brisa noturna, e sinto um arrepio que sei que não é de frio.

Subo na cama e engatinho até ela, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos seus. Ela pisca os cílios longos languidamente pra mim. É como se me hipnotizasse.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** Bem, eu avisei que as coisas iam esquentar a partir de agora. Agora vcs escolhem: querem realmente ler o que virá a seguir ou não estão dispostos a encarar um lemon? Porque senão, eu posso perfeitamente pular o capítulo e ir logo pro final da fic... Vcs que mandam, gente.

Um abraço e não esqueçam de comentar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Minerva

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 7: Minerva.**

Ele disse que também me ama e sei que foi sincero. Eu vi isso. Senti isso. É como uma fantasia antiga, talvez a mais antiga de todos elas, realizando-se muito melhor do que tinha sido quando idealizada originalmente.

Então temos um beijo avassalador.

É estranho ver como as coisas com Albus são completamente diferentes. Basta beijá-lo e sinto uma necessidade arrebatadora de tê-lo e ser dele. É algo forte demais, vem rápido demais. E pela pressão que sinto junto à minha coxa sei que é mútuo. Mesmo que faça muito tempo que eu não tenha algo _desse tipo_, estou certa de jamais ter me sentido assim antes com mais ninguém.

Instintivamente vamos tomando posições mais adequadas, mas sinto algo me incomodando nas costas. Afasto-o para que possa me sentar e ajeitar melhor e ele me olha suplicante. Acaso tem medo que o mande embora? Oh querido, mesmo que quisesse, à essa altura já não conseguiria.

Mostro-o o livro, motivo real de tê-lo interrompido, mas ainda assim ele me pergunta se não o estava achando muito apressado. Eu o desminto e, como ainda parece estar inseguro, ratifico minha opinião de maneira incontestável. Ele por sua vez confirma novamente suas más intenções e me arranca um suspiro.

Por um lado tenho receio do que possa pensar de mim, visto que mal deixei Lawrence para ficar com ele, não sei, _pouco mais de uma hora atrás_. Mas o quero há tanto tempo! Tempo demais talvez. E tenho certeza de que nunca estive tão apaixonada antes, mas... Ah, seja o que Mérlin quiser!

Atrevo-me, e não faço idéia de onde tirei tamanha ousadia para tal ato, a convidá-lo para meu quarto. Ele parece mais do que inclinado a aceitar a proposta, porém mesmo assim espera mais uma vez que eu demonstre certeza absoluta de minha resolução. Ou talvez esteja apenas me provocando, o filho da mãe.

Ainda bem que eu também sei provocar quando quero.

Escapo de seu alcance e tiro o vestido, sem dar-lhe uma boa oportunidade de ver tudo o que tenho a oferecer. Acho-me um pouco boba exagerando a tal ponto, mas é divertido ver como funciona perfeitamente. E seu olhar aturdido é uma recompensa e tanto.

Entro no quarto, me deito e o espero. Não demora nada.

Há poucas coisas que se comparam à visão da figura do homem que amo, seminu, recortada contra a luz da sala que entra pela porta. E não consigo pensar em nenhuma delas agora. Albus é bem alto e consegue ser incrivelmente imponente, mesmo estando só de roupa de baixo. Acho-o simplesmente lindo assim. E nunca antes tinha notado como seus ombros eram largos.

Sobe na cama e engatinha até mim, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos meus. A respiração arfante. É envaidecedor ver a sofreguidão com que me toma. Seus braços são mais fortes do que havia previsto.

Sua boca é exigente e muito mais quente e molhada do que a pouco foi. Mas logo se cansa da minha e desce pelo queixo. Vaga pelo meu pescoço, ombros, colo, seios e o vale entre eles. Provoca-me com o hálito, beija, chupa, roça os dentes, mordisca, lambe. Demora-se ali. Então barriga, quadril e coxas. Estremeço mais. Aí escorrega para os joelhos, depois panturrilhas, tornozelos e pés. Nunca pensei que um homem pudesse gostar tanto de meus pés.

Se ajoelha ao meu lado e desliza minha última peça de roupa até me libertar dela, olhando-me como se fosse uma criança na manhã de natal. Mais alguns beijos estrategicamente posicionados e também termina de se despir. Oh-hou. Eu inspiro fundo, surpreendida. E ao contemplá-lo assim em sua totalidade sou tomada por um incontrolável sorriso de apreciação.

– Vejo que ao menos não sou uma decepção tão grande assim – brinca e me corresponde com outro sorriso extremamente malicioso, então se deita ao meu lado.

– _Grande_ é exatamente a palavra em que estava pensando, Albus.

Rimos brevemente porque sempre foi fácil o riso entre nós, mas em meio segundo o humor é deixado de lado para coisas mais interessantes. E urgentes. Toco-o e beijo-o e ele parece gostar muito disso. Murmura qualquer coisa inconexa demais para que eu possa entender, então diz que quer me tocar também. Não está propriamente pedindo permissão, uma vez que já o estava fazendo há um bom tempo e com considerável sucesso.

E cá estou eu suspirando outra vez.

Pode-se dizer que sou uma apreciadora de mãos, na verdade esse é um dos primeiros detalhes que reparo em qualquer um. Sempre gostei especialmente das de Albus. Grandes, firmes e de dedos longos e finos, alcançam a façanha de incomumente parecerem delicadas e másculas ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu nunca poderia cogitar _quão_ _másculas_ elas conseguiriam realmente ser. Mãos que percorrem meu corpo numa exploração minuciosa, não aleatória, mas bem determinada. Mãos hábeis, que sabem exatamente onde devem ir e como devem agir. Mãos famintas, que agora me enlouquecem, me incendeiam.

Mas aí ele pára. Ri brevemente do meu desvario e me encara com olhos escuros, e ainda assim brilhantes. Um brilho que nunca vi antes, um fogo tão profundo que chega a ser um pouco assustador. Então beija o meu pescoço e...

Esqueça as mãos. Isso é muito melhor.

Aí, assim... Isso. _Isso._ ISSO!

…

De novo? Sim!

Não acredito que estou gritando desse jeito. É quase constrangedor. Mas é tão... tão... _frenético_.

Mais?

Hummm. É bom, muito bom.

Estou apertando suas costas com muita força, eu sei. Só que é involuntário e... AH!

Começa a gritar meu nome. Grita outras coisas também, lisonjeiras e indecentes. Se derrama em mim. Aos poucos vai baixando o tom de voz até que não passa de um sussurro. Demora-se mais um pouco, beijando a base do meu pescoço e subindo lentamente até minha boca de novo. Sua barba está grudada no nosso suor e não sei porque, mas gosto disso.

Então deita-se novamente ao meu lado, faz com que apóie minha cabeça sobre seu braço e continua acariciando-me suavemente. Encosta a cabeça na minha e suspira.

– Você é uma mulher fantástica, Minerva.

– E fantástico nem começaria a descrevê-lo, meu querido.

Eu o beijo e ele me responde com ternura. Continuamos algum tempo assim, calados e simplesmente contentes demais para conseguir dormir. Mas logo seus carinhos vão se tornando mais intensos e vejo seu desejo reacender novamente, tão voraz quanto antes. Surpreendo-me, ele meio que se explica dizendo que há muito tempo não tinha ninguém e em tom de brincadeira afirma que estava se guardando pra mim. Eu sorrio e me entrego a ele outra vez.

Ajeita a barba de lado para que não fique entre nós, coloca-me sobre si com facilidade e espera que eu me acomode. Mas não o faz em silêncio.

– Não te amo como se fosses a rosa de sal, topázio ou flechas de cravos que propagam o fogo: – Albus diz num tom baixo e rouco, pouco mais que um sussurro – te amo como se amam certas coisas obscuras, secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma.

Não sei se ainda é efeito das duas últimas taças de hidromel ou das atividades recentes, mas não compreendo imediatamente o que ele está falando. Ainda mais quando faz uma pausa para me beijar do modo mais provocante que eu imagino ser possível, sugando meu lábio inferior enquanto trabalha com as mãos na base das minhas costas, quadris e nádegas.

– Te amo como a planta que não floresce e leva dentro de si, oculta, a luz daquelas flores, e graças a teu amor vive escuro em meu corpo o apertado aroma que ascendeu da terra – prossegue, forçando uma certa cadência ritmada nas palavras, apesar de já estar ficando sem fôlego.

Então eu me movimento, cada vez mais incentivada pelo que diz e pelo que sinto. Não consigo absorver tudo o que está dizendo, mas ainda que não fosse tudo tão bonito bastaria-me sua voz, assim esbaforida, para multiplicar todas essas sensações maravilhosas que me tomam agora. E já são tantas!

– Te amo sem saber como, nem quando, nem onde – admira-me o esforço que ele faz para prosseguir, entre gemidos e a respiração ruidosa...

E só então eu finalmente entendo. É poesia!

Eu não acredito que ele está declamando outro poema pra mim enquanto nos amamos. Como se já não fosse o bastante...

Isso é lindo demais.

Ah, _Albus_. Amor.

Albus!

Trêmula e tomada de arrepios sem fim, sufoco minha euforia noutro beijo longo. Mas logo continuo, aumentando ainda mais o ímpeto, até que sinto-o também tremer sob mim.

Busco seus olhos sorrindo, enquanto aguardo que ele recupere a respiração.

– Te amo assim diretamente sem problemas nem orgulho: – faz uma curta pausa para inspirar profundamente, ainda me apertando contra ele – assim te amo porque não sei amar de outra maneira.

Volta a me deitar na cama, mas não afrouxa em nada seu abraço. E eu permaneço em silêncio, esperando que continue.

– Senão assim deste modo que não sou nem és, tão perto que tua mão sobre o meu peito é minha, tão perto que se fecham teus olhos com meu sonho.

Luto contra o sono, mas é difícil não dormir estando tão cheia de paz e embalada por seu calor e sua respiração. E, só em estado semi-desperto, lembro-me de ordenar para minha boca que diga as palavras que me saltaram na cabeça a noite toda. Agora do modo como eu realmente queria dizê-las.

– Albus... te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura:<strong> Claro que continuo, kkkkk. E, se vc já estava sem fôlego antes, como estará agora?

**Nana Snape:** Beleza, seu pedido é uma ordem! Obrigada pelos elogios, vc conseguiu me deixar encabulada aqui, e isso não é tarefa fácil.

A quanto tempo eles estão apaixonados? Bom, já que eu deixei subjetivo a época em q a fic acontece, não posso definir bem. Apenas digo esse amor surgiu gradativamente, conforme a amizade deles foi se desenvolvendo.

**Mamma Corleone:** Errr, ponto de vista da cama ou da lua seria absurdamente difícil. Mas se vc quiser eu posso fazer no pov do Albus... Que tal?

**No a Uhura: **Sei, uhum, ok...*olhar desconfiado*

**n/a:** Oh, espero que tenham gostado. É muito engraçado (e por engraçado entendam estranho e constrangedor) escrever _essas coisas_ em primeira pessoa XP

Pra quem curtiu o poema, saibam que trata-se do soneto XVII do livro Cem Sonetos de Amor, de Pablo Neruda (autor que eu AMO).

Ah, e isso vale pra todo mundo aqui: façam como a Naná e a Uhura e mantenham-me sempre nos seus e-books *sorriso igual ao do Lockhart*, porque isso me deixa muito contente.

Um abraço e até logo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Albus

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 8: Albus.**

Não há distância, não há receio. Absolutamente nada entre nós.

Eu a beijo, agora sim do jeito que sempre quis. Já não preciso mais me conter. Seu corpo, esse que tanto tem me torturado a imaginação, é todo um campo de semear beijos. A tez pálida mostra-se cálida e macia conforme avanço, sempre mais abaixo, sempre mais sedento. E o cheiro! Duvido que ela sequer imagine o aroma divino que se desprende de sua pele e enche-me a boca.

Tenho vontade de mordê-la.

Os seios... é preciso lembrar-me de que ela guarda outros segredos igualmente deliciosos nas minúcias de seu corpo, porque senão eu correria o risco de passar o resto da vida ali. Desço mais, serpenteando sobre a barriga plana, depois contornando a cintura e o quadril. Então chego nas coxas e ela estremece em antecipação, mas afasto a idéia mais imediata e sigo pelas pernas. Quero prolongar isso, saboreá-la de modo deliberadamente lento, como se comesse um pedaço muito pequeno de meu doce preferido.

Não sei se já foi possível notar, mas tenho um apreço incomum por pés femininos. Sobre os saltos eles são capazes de moldar a postura, dar graça ao andar e elevar as nádegas. Mas descalços assim eles me enlouquecem. E os dela são pequenos e delicados, de unhas bem-feitas pintadas com esmalte transparente. Lindos. Os beijo, massageio brevemente e, novamente, sinto que poderia mordê-la.

Ajoelho-me ao seu lado e completo sua nudez com certa reverência, incapaz de acreditar na minha própria sorte. Simplesmente não consigo parar de beijá-la, mas já estou me doendo de desejo. Também acabo de me despir e ela inspira fundo, uma mistura lisonjeira de surpresa e satisfação no sorriso. Sim, posso já não ser tão jovem, mas ainda tenho cá meus atrativos.

– Vejo que ao menos não sou uma decepção tão grande assim – brinco e lhe sorrio de volta, então me deito ao seu lado.

– _Grande_ é exatamente a palavra em que estava pensando, Albus – responde-me, maldosa. Gosto especialmente do modo lascivo como diz meu nome.

Nós rimos por um instante, mas eu logo me esqueço do motivo, tomado de pensamentos mais imperativos. Porque então ela me beija daquele mesmo jeito ferino de poucos momentos atrás e me toca, com intensidade e precisão impecáveis. Aí está outra coisa que eu me pegava imaginando com certa frequência e, ah, como minha imaginação era modesta!

Eu não se seria capaz de aguentar muito mais, então peço a ela que pare. Mas minha voz se enrola e sai incompreensível e, quando Minerva me olha interrogativa, eu digo apenas que quero tocá-la também. E o faço. Logo está suspirando e tremendo sob minhas mãos, e as dela apertam meus ombros com força.

E então eu paro. Rio de satisfação e a olho nos olhos, essas duas esmeraldas que amo tanto e que agora parecem turvas e nebulosas de desejo. Será que ela sabe o quão sensual fica assim, suada e trêmula? E por minha causa! Não posso esperar mais, e ela parece compartilhar isso comigo. Então beijo seu pescoço e...

Ah, ainda não posso crer que estou realmente fazendo amor com minha Minerva. E agora sim posso dizer que ela é minha, minha de verdade. Encaixa-se a mim com perfeição, como se fosse feita pra isso. É tão fácil e natural e, ainda assim, tão extraordinário. Magnífico.

Ela muda as mãos para as minhas costas, me aperta, me arranha e logo está gritando. Gritando "Albus". Os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, ronronando. Ronronando! Mais um pouco e ela já está gritando utra vez. E mais outra. É estupendo, perfeito nos mínimos detalhes.

Então os braços que me seguravam aumentam ainda mais a força e depois amolecem, trêmulos. E eu, arfante, já não posso mais.

Eu vou... Merlin!

Sou eu quem está gritando seu nome agora, quando me derreto e desaguo nela. Não consigo parar de repetir essas três maravilhosas sílabas que formam seu nome de deusa. _Minha deusa_. Digo outras coisas também, elogiosas e, admito, um pouquinho vulgares. E volto a chamá-la aos sussurros para convencer-me de que isso está realmente acontecendo.

Beijo-a na base do pescoço, sentindo a pele quente, salgada e ainda tomada de arrepios. Vou subindo lentamente até reencontrar sua boca, com um sorriso cansado nos lábios. Deito-me ao lado dela e apóio sua cabeça sobre meu braço para continuar acariciando-a, o mais delicadamente que posso. Encosto a cabeça na dela e suspiro.

– Você é uma mulher fantástica, Minerva.

– E fantástico nem começaria a descrevê-lo, meu querido.

Então ela me beija com suavidade e eu lhe respondo ternamente. Queria poder dizer tudo o que sinto e explicar todas essas emoções que me tomam e me entorpecem o pensamento, mas não sou exatamente um homem articulado nesse momento. Só consigo me concentrar mesmo é no corpo nu e ainda úmido de suor junto ao meu e nas suas reações sutis sob o meu carinho. Mais rápido do que eu poderia desejar, e me sinto ligeiramente orgulhoso disso, vejo-me pronto para recomeçar tudo novamente.

Ela me levanta uma sobrancelha, entre inquisitiva e incrédula, mas de um modo bom. Fico meio sem jeito, me desculpo dizendo que há muito tempo não tinha ninguém e digo que estava me guardando pra ela. O que, apesar de meu tom de brincadeira, de certa forma não deixa de ser verdade. Ela sorri com malícia e se deixa levar em meus braços.

Puxo a barba de lado para que não nos atrapalhe, seguro-a pelos quadris e a giro até que esteja sobre mim. E, do nada, uma idéia louca me toma a cabeça: fazer uso, assim como há pouco, das palavras de outro para expressar-me. Mais um soneto, um que sempre desejei falar assim, quando a tivesse plenamente em meus braços. Versos exatos para serem confidenciados num momento como esse, de incalculável paixão.

– Não te amo como se fosses a rosa de sal, topázio ou flechas de cravos que propagam o fogo: – esforço-me em dizer, a voz saindo com certa dificuldade – te amo como se amam certas coisas obscuras, secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma.

Ladeia-me com as pernas e, enquanto nos beijamos, sugo seu lábio inferior e brevemente mantenho-o entre os dentes, aproveitando-me do contato de seus seios sobre meu peito. Deixo ela definir o ritmo e o ângulo, submisso aos olhos que fitam intensamente, agora com certa curiosidade. Eu já não sei o que me encanta mais.

– Te amo como a planta que não floresce e leva dentro de si, oculta, a luz daquelas flores, e graças a teu amor vive escuro em meu corpo o apertado aroma que ascendeu da terra.

As frases giram em meu cérebro num turbilhão, mas eu mal posso gerir meus próprios pensamentos. Minerva é tão graciosa, tão envolvente... E, poderosa Morgana, ela está ronronando de novo!

Isso, amor, devora-me com o ardor do teu fogo, usa minha carne para cumprir tua vontade. Toma-me para si porque sou teu.

– Te amo sem saber como, nem quando, nem onde.

Continua nos conduzindo, agora mais rápido, e então olha-me com surpresa e assombro ao mesmo tempo que estremece vigorosamente. Abafa uma exclamação de prazer com um de seus beijos ferozes e me aperta com força, completamente sem fôlego. Continua acelerando e eu vou pelo mesmo caminho logo a seguir.

Ao mesmo tempo, igualmente arfantes e descabelados, nós sorrimos. Levo algum tempo para recuperar a fala e o fôlego e ela me olha com espectativa, como se aguardasse que eu terminasse de declamar o poema.

– Te amo assim diretamente sem problemas nem orgulho: assim te amo porque não sei amar de outra maneira.

Ela parece cansada, mas eu não deixo que se afaste. Não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse. Por isso, quando mudamo-nos pra uma posição mais confortável, continuo abraçando-a.

– Senão assim deste modo que não sou nem és, tão perto que tua mão sobre o meu peito é minha, tão perto que se fecham teus olhos com meu sonho.

Ela se aconchega mais junto de mim e levanta o rosto, então afaga-me os cabelos, afastando uma mecha que havia se grudado na minha testa suada. Ainda tem o olhar um pouco distante, como se me enxergasse através de uma névoa de contentamento. E eu sorrio, esgotado e imensamente satisfeito.

– Albus... te amo – essa é a última e maravilhosa coisa que ouço antes de adormecer, abraçado à minha amada ladra de livros de poesia.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura:<strong> Se empolgou, né? É, guria, o Albus manda bem no assunto.

**Mamma Corleone:** Ah, valeu. É realmente complicado escrever esse tipo de coisa mantendo uma certa elegância e, bem, espero ter conseguido. E espero que esteja contente, pq eu faço o possível para sempre atender minhas leitoras ^^

**n/a:** Ok, fiquem tranquilos, já chega de lemons. Mas não saiam daí pq a fic ainda não acabou, tem mais um pouquinho.

Um abraço e até logo.


	9. Capítulo 9: Lawrence

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Capítulo 9: Lawrence **

Já sofri decepções amorosas antes, um bocado de vezes. Mas nunca nada desse calibre.

Estou destruído. Humilhado até a última gota. Acabo de levar o maior chute da minha vida, ser deixado pela mulher de que gostava pra ficar com um coroa com idade para ser meu pai. E o pior é que se trata do bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade, e simplesmente não dá pra competir com isso.

E pensar que eu bati ele, duas vezes. Aha, o sujeito podia ter me fritado com um feitiço só! O que diabos eu estava pensando?

Agora só enchendo muito a cara mesmo antes de voltar pra casa. Mas eu bem que poderia ter aparatado de volta à Londres primeiro. Imbecil. Porque esse lugar literalmente fede, o firewhisky está uma bosta e vou ter que pagar dois sicles a mais só por outra porção de gelo pra colocar na mão. E se ao menos o Três Vassouras ainda estivesse aberto a essa hora eu não estaria aqui sentado nesse balcão imundo, olhando pra esse barman com cara de... Peraí, ele realmente parece com... Não, não é possível! Nem eu sou tão azarado assim.

– Hei, cara, tem fogo aí? – pergunta uma voz feminina logo atrás de mim.

Fogo? Caramba, somos bruxos! Use sua varinha, dona.

– Não – respondo secamente, sem nem ao menos me dar ao trabalho de virar para trás. A última coisa que quero ver na minha frente agora é uma mulher. Ô raça!

Mesmo assim ela se senta no banco desconjuntado ao meu lado, o cotovelo apoiado sobre o balcão e me encarando. Seus cabelos curtos são espetados como os de um moleque, e o sorriso é de moleque também. Os olhos amarelos transbordam malícia e parece estar um pouquinho embriagada.

Não, Lawrence, nem pense nisso. Já não aprendeu a lição?

– Tudo bem, eu não fumo mesmo – ela faz uma pausa pra me dar uma longa olhada avaliatória, e parece satisfeita com o resultado. – Quer me pagar uma bebida?

Escora-se de costas no balcão e cruza as pernas num gesto exagerado. Ainda está me comendo com os olhos. Conheço esse tipo, e se chama encrenca. Mas, hei, o que eu tenho a perder?

– Claro – faço um gesto pra barman, que completa o copo dela com a mesma cara de tédio com que estava desde que cheguei. – Não que você pareca estar precisando de mais uma, senhorita...?

– Rolanda – se apresenta e estica a mão na direção do meu rosto, obviamente para que a beije. Ok, vamos fazer seu jogo. – E eu sempre preciso de mais uma.

Não posso deixar de sorrir. Essa mulher não está só flertando comigo, está praticamente me molestando! E, vá lá, talvez seja exatamente disso que estou precisando nesse momento: sinceridade.

– Muito prazer, eu sou Lawrence.

Ela faz uma careta e se empertiga. Se eu não soubesse, pensaria que disse alguma coisa errada.

– O Lawrence da Minerva?

– Não mais – retruco com raiva. Se tinha um nome que eu não queria escutar agora, é o dela.

– Ah – Rolanda assente brevemente e parece já estar interessada de novo. – O que houve?

– Não quero falar sobre isso agora – e não quero mesmo. Ela concorda com um aceno e eu prossigo. – Você é amiga dela?

– É, colega de trabalho. Sou instrutora de vôo em Hogwarts.

– Hogwarts. Sempre Hogwarts!

– Nem me fale – com outra careta, ela vira o copo e chama o barman de volta pra lhe servir mais uma dose. – Se eu vir mais um pirralho na minha frente hoje, juro que vou vomitar. Em cima dele.

E dá uma verdadeira gargalhada maléfica.

– Gostei de você, Rolanda.

– Idem. Uma pena você que já esteja ocupado, _Lance._

Vejam só, ela já me deu um apelido.

– Não estou mais, e já faz... – paro e consulto o relógio de pulso, pela milionésima vez desde que deixei aquele castelo infernal – duas horas e dezessete minutos.

Mas quem é que ainda está contando, afinal?

– Bem, não me parece muito tempo.

– Acredite, tem gente que acha isso mais do que o suficiente. – Levo meu copo à boca pra forçar mais álcool contra minha própria amargura e com isso ela repara na marca vermelha na minha mão, já aliviada pelo gelo.

– O que houve seu punho?

– Machuquei na cara do Dumbledore – explico, exibindo minha última migalha de dignidade. Essa é a única parte que se salva dessa história toda. – Soquei o velho maldito.

Pra minha surpresa o bruxo até então calado e carrancudo do outro lado do balcão abre um sorriso caloroso pra mim, ri baixinho e dá um tapinha amistoso no meu ombro. Será que estava escutando a gente? Huh, sujeito esquisito.

Já Rolanda me encara, primeiramente incrédula, e depois com um misto de compreensão, admiração e pena. Não sei até que ponto isso me incomoda ou deveria incomodar. Há um certo prazer mórbido em exibir assim minha ferida ainda não cicatrizada, não sei explicar ao certo. Talvez conquistar compaixão alheia e assim também encontrar um jeito subentendido de expor o crime de Minerva. Fazer disso uma maneira totalmente civilizada de chamá-la de vaca e o outro de canalha, nas entrelinhas. Ou quem sabe seja só o firewhisky barato fazendo efeito mais rápido que tinha calculado.

Mas se eu esperava que ela fosse me oferecer algum apoio, não podia estar mais enganado. Parece quase contente.

_Mulheres_, tsc.

– Ah, entendi. Bem, desculpe por dizer isso, mas não é surpresa pra ninguém que tenha olhos. Os dois...

– _Se amam_ – interrompo secamente. Como todo bom homem traído, parece que sou mesmo o último a saber. – Já fui informado, muito obrigado.

Ela volta a rir e se levanta. Um aceno breve pro barman, gira os calcanhares e segue a passos firmes na direção da porta.

– Hei, onde você vai?

– Pra Hogwarts... – vira-se novamente pra mim, me olhando de cima pra baixo de um jeito bastante sugestivo. Demora-se em certa parte de minha anatomia até que me sinto corar. – A menos que sua casa fique mais perto.

– Hã?

– Estou lhe oferecendo uma oportunidade de dar o troco, caso não tenha notado.

Meu queixo cai. Não estou tão bêbado assim, mesmo assim não tenho plena certeza de que entendi direito. Já fui cantado antes, mas assim de forma tão direta chega a ser intimidador.

– Você vem ou será que está esperando um convite formal?

– Eu definitivamente gostei muito de você.

Termino meu drink num gole só e enfio a mão no bolso pra pagar a conta, mas o dono da espelunca faz um gesto negativo e diz que é por conta da casa. Estranho, mas não sou eu quem vai reclamar.

Bem, talvez minha sorte esteja mudando.

* * *

><p><strong>Nana Snape:<strong> Opa, eu é que agradeço. Foi trabalhoso de escrever, mas gratificante em saber que tem gente curtindo tanto quanto eu.

**Uhura: **Eu pessoalmente gosto mais desse, hahaha. Acho o Albus tão fofo... E essa "coisa dos pés" é que, sei lá, sempre achei que o Albus tem cara de podólatra.

**Mamma Corleone:** Que embalando pra presente que nada! Eu quero mesmo é desembrulha-lo, se é que vc me entende... ;)

**n/a: **Bem, eu sei que ninguém queria saber que fim levou o coitado do Lawrence, mas como autora eu me senti obrigada em finalizá-lo como se deve.

E esse era pra ser o último capítulo, mas eu ainda garanto ao menos mais um epílogo por aí.

Um beijão e até +!


	10. Capítulo 10: Minerva

_**O Caso do Livro Roubado**_

**Epílogo : Minerva**

Acordo com a luz tímida da manhã entrando pela janela que esqueci aberta. A brisa fria invade o quarto, mas estou bem aquecida sob as cobertas. Ainda deve estar muito cedo e eu não me sinto muito descansada, apesar de estar absurdamente feliz.

Não consigo me lembrar com o que estava sonhando, mas sei que não importa o quanto tenha sido bom, não é nada se comparado com a realidade recém-vivida. Tenho um braço em torno de mim, uma respiração quente e suave na minha nuca e uma barba longa fazendo cócegas nas minhas costas. Viro meu corpo com cuidado para não acordá-lo e dou de cara com um rosto sereno e adormecido, emoldurado pela barba e o cabelo desgrenhados.

Fico algum tempo assim, vendo-o dormir.

Não resisto à vontade de tocar sua face, acariciando levemente uma das bochechas com a mão. E ele move os olhos sob as pálpebras e abre um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que seu braço começa a pressionar de leve minha cintura.

– Acorde, amor – o chamo e ele geme com desagrado. – Já é de manhã.

– Não quero acordar – murmura ainda de olhos fechados e me puxa mais perto dele. – Estou tendo um sonho tão bom.

Contorno a linha de seu nariz torto com o dedo e então sigo assim até boca. Mas Albus, repentinamente desperto, morde de leve meu dedo e prende-o entre os dentes.

– Albus! – o repreendo com um tapa em seu peito e ele libera meu dedo, sorrindo.

– Ah, não era sonho. Neste caso...

Nos gira com rapidez e logo está sobre mim, beijando-me o pescoço. Tenho dificuldades em afastar uma de suas mãos ligeiras que já está posicionando de modo bastante lascivo.

– Não, não, pare – apesar de relutante, empurro-o até que esteja novamente ao meu lado. – Por mais que seja agradável, é melhor você se levantar agora. Logo os corredores estarão cheios de alunos e eu não quero que ninguém te veja saindo do meu quarto.

– Acaso sente vergonha de mim? – faz beicinho por um momento, a cabeça apoiada no braço flexionado sobre a cama, e a mão livre ainda buscando retomar o caminho de onde acabei de expulsá-la. – Não acredito que está me mandando embora tão cedo. É domingo, não precisamos ter pressa.

– Então pode voltar a dormir no seu quarto pelo resto da manhã – contra-argumento, buscando alguma convicção. Mas sua voz está tão rouca e lânguida que, se eu não me afastar logo, temo não conseguir fazê-lo depois.

– Lá eu não quero – acerca-se ainda mais, e faz uma curta pausa para beijar-me no ombro. – Minha cama não é tão boa quanto a sua.

– Todo mundo sabe que os aposentos do diretor tem o melhor mobiliário do castelo – o desminto e me esquivo, indo sentar-me na beirada. Ao invés do chão, meus pés pousam sobre sua roupa íntima embolada em cima do tapete, e eu tenho que me segurar para não rir.

– Mas não tem Minerva lá – sinto-o mover-se e sentar-se também, colado atrás de mim.

– Podemos resolver isso mais tarde – insinuo e ele passa a me abraçar por trás. – Pensei em organizarmos um pequeno sarau de poesia esta noite.

– Isso soa bem – fala contra a minha pele, a cabeça enterrada na curva do meu pescoço e as mãos em concha sobre meus seios. – Só que duvido que eu consiga esperar tanto.

– Albus...

Ele é tão persuasivo! Tanto que eu já estou prestes a e me render, quando somos interrompidos por batidas no vidro da janela. Por isso apanho os óculos sobre o criado-mudo, me levanto, visto o roupão e vou pegar a carta. Parece uma das corujas da escola, mas eu não faço ideia do motivo de receber uma carta assim, logo de manhã... Não tem nome no envelope, mas não é necessário porque eu reconheceria os garranchos de Rolanda em qualquer lugar.

"_Hey Min,_

_lembra quando você me disse para nunca mais pegar suas coisas emprestadas sem pedir permissão? Pois é, eu fiz só mais uma vez e espero que me perdoe por isso._

_Refiro-me a Lawrence, seu ex. Não fique zangada, mas eu o encontrei ontem num bar e acabou acontecendo... Você não estava usando mesmo, então achei que não faria mal algum. Aliás, se importa se eu ficar com ele? Porque acredite, você não sabe o que está perdendo._

_Se bem que não deve estar se importando muito, pelo que fui informada. E meus sinceros parabéns por ter finalmente honrado sua casa e tomado coragem._

_Beijos,_

_Ro. _

_P.S. Depois eu quero saber de tudo. __Em detalhes__."_

Oh. Bem, não dá pra se dizer que estou surpresa. Rolanda sempre foi _bastante direta_. E de certa forma ela está correta: eu não estava usando mesmo. Ainda assim, não deixa de ser uma maneira extremamente imprópria de comentar a esse respeito comigo.

Volto-me para Albus, que está sentado exatamente onde eu estava um momento atrás, observando-me com imensa curiosidade nos olhos muito azuis.

– A carta de suicídio de Lawrence? – pergunta-me, num falso tom esperançoso.

– Eu diria exatamente o contrário, meu caro – respondo e entrego-lhe o papel, que ele recebe com um muxoxo aborrecido de brincadeira.

Como já esperava, depois de um instante lendo ele se põe a rir. Então levanta e se aproxima novamente, sem parecer se importar em nada com o fato de estar completamente nu. E, apesar de toda essa nossa intimidade recém-adquirida, não consigo deixar de sentir meu rosto esquentando um pouco de vergonha perante essa visão.

– Bem, isso há de servir para acalmar nossas consciências e a fúria de meu rival – leva a mão ao rosto brevemente, como que lembrando-se do par de socos recebidos noite passada. – Não que eu esteja preocupado com isso.

– Naturalmente.

– Agora, que tal fabricarmos mais alguns detalhes para satisfazer a curiosidade de Madame Hooch?

Levanta uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e me ajuda a me livrar do roupão.

[...]

Acabamos por tomar café na cama, trazido por meu elfo de confiança. Por esse mesmo elfo eu mando dizer que estarei fora, a tratar de assuntos particulares, e Albus pede que avise aos demais funcionários que ele está se sentindo indisposto e passará todo o dia descansando em seus aposentos. Não sei se vão acreditar, pois reconheço que seja muito suspeito o incomum desaparecimento de nós dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas nesse momento em especial já não sei se ainda me importo tanto assim com isso.

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>Nana Snape:<strong> Todo mundo merece um final feliz, até mesmo o inoportuno Lawrence!

**n/a: **Bem, acabou. Mil agradecimentos pra quem leu e comentou e aproveito tbm a oportunidade pra pedir mais um review de despedida pra alegrar a autora, sim?

Mas não pensem que vão se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, pq eu já estou trabalhando em outra fic AD/MM. Aguardem!

Um beijão e até a próxima.


End file.
